


High Hopes

by Lothiriel84



Series: Too Close To The Sun [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malta International Airport was definitely brilliant.</p><p>A sequel to <i>I Believe I Can Fly</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

Malta International Airport was definitely brilliant. Not only did they have plenty of Toblerone at the duty-free shop, but they also happened to sell illustrated books in English.

“Hi, chaps. Are we ready to go?” he called cheerfully as he finally stepped into the flight deck.

“Oh, hello Arthur,” Douglas greeted him. “I was starting to wonder how we were going to explain Carolyn that we’d actually lost you.”

“But you didn’t, did you?” he beamed at his friends. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” groaned Martin, and it didn’t take a course in Ipswich to guess that their Skipper hadn’t had a particularly restful night. Arthur trotted to the galley and immediately got the coffee started; he liked to help, it made him feel actually needed and therefore a significant part of MJN.

It was only when they had reached the cruising altitude that he remembered about the book.

“Hey, Skip, look what I’ve found,” he announced proudly. “It’s the perfect thing for Ben’s birthday, don’t you think?”

Martin frowned as he stared at the book cover. “Daedalus and Icarus. Really, Arthur?”

“I’ve read it when I was at school, you know. Daedalus was stuck in a labyrinth with his son, so he made wings and they flew away.”

“More or less,” Douglas offered dryly. “Except that Icarus didn’t heed his father’s warnings, flew too close to the sun, and fell into the sea.”

The captain visibly flinched at those words, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he handed back the book. That was definitely not brilliant, Arthur quickly decided; he never liked it when Skipper looked so sad.

“Oh. Sorry, Skip. I didn’t think – of course I didn’t mean it that way. Best if I stick to the Toblerone after all.”

“It’s fine,” Martin said tightly. “It’s not your fault, I guess I’m just overreacting.”

Arthur shot a pleading look at the first officer. Douglas could sort this out, he was smart enough to do it.

“Martin, listen. You may not be the best pilot I know, but you’re positively the best of fathers. Your son is lucky to have you.”

Skip didn’t pull back when Douglas rested a friendly hand on his shoulder, and Arthur took it as a good sign. Brilliant. He should probably get rid of that stupid book now.

“Arthur, wait,” Skip called after him. “I’m sure Ben will love your gift.”

He beamed and strode to the galley, looking for some paper to wrap the present in – and a ribbon, there had to be a ribbon.

Arthur loved birthdays. They were his favourite time of the year, along with Christmas and Birling day. He also loved polar bears and loads of other stuff, but Martin’s child was definitely more brilliant than the lot of them.


End file.
